Child of Sinner's
by HotScottishRed
Summary: Demon Alfred Finds a little demon child and brings him home to his apartment on Earth for him and Angel Arthur to raise together.
1. Chapter 1

As one of the top demons Alfred had access to a lot of land down in hell, so hey that was a pretty sweet perk. The blonde folded his arms behind his head as he walked around the barren dying land he so happened to own. The brown grass crunching under his feet was beyond dead, the dark trees growing out of the ground twisted and deformed. Their branches reaching out like bony fingers. It wasn't really that hot at the moment down there, especially on his land, the air was more dry and humid then it was hot, which at times could be much worst.

He swung his tail around carelessly whistling as he walked around the land without a single care or worry in the world. Why should he worry? He was top demon after all and you'd have to be stupid to go against him on his own land. Alfred paused from his mindless walking when something caught the corner of his eye. What was that?

Without a second thought he went to investigate it, not like he had anything else to do right. The blonde moved around the twisted trees and dried up shrubs to locate the source of the slight movement that caught his attention. He blinked when he saw the young child there on the ground kicking rocks; he was not expecting that at all. How the hell did a child even get this far in his property all alone anyhow?

Alfred just stood there watching the little creature mess around kicking and tossing rocks trying to figure it out before it clicked. His parents must have gotten sick of him and dumped him here to fend for himself, it wasn't that uncommon here. Seeing how young the kid was he doubted he would last very long here. Did he feel sad for the thing, somewhat, seeing him like this brought up some very, very, very old memories of when he was much, much younger.

Very quietly he walked up to the little child and then knelt down by him smirking. "Yo there little dude." He said to him. The small dark haired brunette turned to face Alfred then stuck his tongue out at the man and tossed a small rock at him laughing loudly then ran around the taller and older demon. Alfred frown catching the rock crushing it in his hands the dust sliding to the ground, So this he how he wanted to play it. Being very quick he picked the little shit up holding onto him tightly.

The child frowned when he was caught and then started to kick at Alfred and tried to bite his hand very unsuccessfully. Alfred laughed at him and his fail attempts; he was a feisty little thing that was sure. He smiled at him holding him away from him. "Awwww, someone's not happy. Don't worry you can come home with me." He told the little tan child he was holding. "I think I'll call you Alfred Jr."

Frowned at the blonde man and made a face at him unhappily, although he really didn't mind being taken home by the older demon, as long as he got fed he was starving. Alfred grinned and held the boy closer to him resting him on his hip and lifted his other hand up snapping his fingers loudly poofing them out of hell and into his apartment on earth.

It wasn't really much but Alfred like it so that was enough for him. He smirked and looked around still holding 'Alfred Jr'. "Arthur~ I'm back." He called smirking as he walked around looking for his lover wondering where the Angel had gone.

Arthur smiled setting his book down having been waiting for him to return and went to greet him a light smile across his lips. "It's about time you ma-." He paused mid-sentence after catching sight of the child the other blonde was holding. "What is that thing?" Well obviously he knew it was a baby, he wasn't and idiot. But the last thing he had expected Alfred to come back from hell with was a demon child.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred laughed then held the kid out towards Arthur like he was presenting him grinning widely like a fool as he did. "I found him, isn't he cute." He grinned even more at the British man as 'Alfred Jr' squirmed around kicking his legs as much as he could wanting to be set down very annoyed with being held by now. Although Alfred didn't really seem to noticed the child's discomforted with it, but Arthur certainly did and made a mental note about it.

As Arthur started to frowned even more than he already was Alfred begun pouting a bit. "Come on Artie, Don't you want to have a family. I mean just look at his little face man. Don't you just want to hug him?" He pulled the child closer to him hugging him earning a slap to the face followed by a small snicker.

"Don't you think it's a little early in this relationship to be starting a family?" The Angel asked unimpressed with the demon's actions. Just because their relationship was going to be a permanent thing that didn't mean he wanted to just go out and rush it. They were both immortal for heaven sakes, they had all the time in the world, literality. Why couldn't that man understand that!

"What do you mean?" He asked, taken aback by such a question. "I didn't think anything was too early or late-I mean we had sex five minutes after we confessed to each other." That couldn't get more rushed. He stuck his tongue out at Arthur, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. Why was he asking such stupid questions anyways? Can't he just accept the fact that this little demon baby belongs to them now?

"Yes, because we'd left it for a hundred bloody years too long already," Arthur snapped back at him his anger basically starting to boil inside of him. "Besides, we both consented to that." And he certainly wasn't consenting to having a child. More trouble than they were worth, as far as he was concerned, especially a Demon child, of all things.

"Come on Artie the little dude totally doesn't have anyone else." Alfred whined a bit sticking out his bottom lip and held the demon child out towards Arthur again. The child frowned kicking his legs again moving around in the older demon's hold clawing at the blonde's hands to get him to put him down already but it just wasn't happening.

Arthur folded his arms over his chest tapping his foot impatiently obviously very very annoyed still. "And how would you possibility know that!" He snapped lightly at him then looked at the child who seemed to have gone from clawing at Alfred's hand to attempting to swat him with his tail. The Brit narrowed his gaze slightly huffing closing his eyes for a moment then opened them sighing as he learned forwards a bit towards the kid. "Do you have _anyone_?" Whether the child did happen to belong to someone or not he would bet money on the fact that idiotic demon didn't even bother to ask the child beforehand.

He frowned when the child glared at him and mocked the angel by sticking his tongue out at him and making a rather rude gesture towards him. Arthur blinked then huffed highly un-amused by the child's actions. "Why on earth do you even want to keep him?" He demanded earning only a laugh and goofy grin in return as his answer. The young demon being pawned off to him as Alfred gave him a salute leaving before Arthur had a chance to stop him. "Alfred!" He shouted one of the blonde's eyebrows twitching in annoyance. "Bloody hell."

Grumbling under his breath the blonde stared at the boy slightly glaring at him his very presence there seeming like a huge nuisance and incoveance. His mind was cluttered with thought. Why on earth would Alfred want a child! Did he even bother to think about how hard it's going to be to raise one! Especially a demon child! The child in his hands started to growl at him and swatted at him with his tail hitting the angel's cheek slightly cutting him.

"You little git how dare you!" he exclaimed frowning even more at the 'creature' having half the mind to drop him. The child laughed at him and made a face at the blonde man holding him then stuck his tongue out at him again squirming around in the angel's hold clawing at his hands. Oh but Arthur won't have any of that, like he'd let this little demon think he can just do as he wishes and claw at him.

As soon as the child hit the floor he winced a bit and glared up at him his red eyes locked on the blonde man. He growled a bit and pointed at Arthur. "Bastard!" the child yelled making the blonde's brow twitch. "Listen here you little wanker! I will not be spoken to in that manner! Don't you have even the slightest ounce of respect for your elder's! Not that I'm that old."

The mini demon just grinned snickering and then stomped on the angel's foot as hard as he could laughing and grinning even more when the man make a small noise of pain. Arthur bit his lip his brow twitching again. So he wanted to play it that way then, fine, so be it. No more mister nice Angel.

Just as he was prepared to do something Alfred appeared again smiling like a complete moron holding onto some baby books which he set down on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur frowned at him and went up to the Demon grabbing his shoulders tightly squeezing them as he talked trying to reason with the other male. "Alfred, this is a very serious decision and you're hardly thinking it through!" He stared into ocean blue eyes pleading with him to use his brain for once. They were hardly ready for a child, couldn't he see that?

"I did too! Besides I really want him Artie. If I take him back I'm leaving him where I found him. In the middle of no where's!" He asked taken back by such a question, why would Arthur even say that? "He paused for a moment then noticed 'Alfred' Jr' running around the house starting to knock things over laughing about it finding the distortion of their things highly amusing. He frowned a bit, the little shit wasn't really helping his case much. He quickly waved a hand before Arthur begun to notice and fixed all the damage done.

He did in fact notice the child racking their home and scowled crossing his arms then glared lightly at Alfred tapping his fingers on his arm very, very irritated. The child seemed troublesome, he's already started to try and destroy the house. What more could he expect of a demon baby though. When he heard another crash that was it he snapped. "Get back here!" He yelled Alfred frowning at him then waving a hand to lift the kid up in the air and bring him to them.

'Alfred Jr.' frowned moving around confused on what was going on and unhappy with this. He made a little sound when he fall down a little in front of the older demon then looked at the two of them unhappy they ruined all his fun and crossed his arms making faces at them. Arthur crinkled up his nose slightly at the child's actions. " _Lovely_." he commented sarcastically not one bit amused.

The younger blonde frowned at Arthur and looked at the kid, no _their_ child, the boy having noticed Alfred's tail and grabbed onto it hugging it as he got swung around with it laughing. Arthur huffed lightly at this. "have you even bothered to consider _why_ he was in the middle of nowhere?" He demanded, it certainly looked as though Alfred hadn't thought of anything he just up and took the kid thinking all would be jolly, well it wasn't.

When he didn't get a answer right away he frowned even more a brow twitching "Well?" he asked wondering where his answer was or didn't he have one. Alfred furrowed his brows not liking how Arthur was acting about the situation at all. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Most demon children are left all alone as babies. If they're even slightly too much work we just kind of….ditch'em." He looked into his lover's brilliant green eyes. "I grew up by myself without any shelter or care with little food. Most of us die as babies."

He turned his head a away from the other for a moment then heard 'Alfred jr' whining and went to pick the baby up. He smiled slightly hugging him and patted the little one's head trying to shush his whining. He didn't bother to look back to Arthur when he spoke this time, and he was putting his foot down on this one. "I just don't want him to live in Hell; I want him to live here with us. Even if he's the worst it's not too much to handle we're a lot stronger than him, and it'll take hundreds of years for him to get remotely close to how strong we are now."

The Brit softened a bit but didn't show it and just scowled making a noise of frustration rubbing his eyes as if to focus. He didn't want to reject the child, especially when he meant a lot to Alfred and he'd had a hard enough time already. Still he couldn't help but feel a little betrayed that he didn't seem to care about his feelings in the matter.

It wasn't just that he didn't want a child but it would be very dangerous for the boy if they kept him. He knew he shouldn't bring that up though, and even if he did he would only be argued with even more. Stubborn Demon. He had to give him prompts for trying to do something not evil and good, but just his timing was horrible. He had to choose now to do this!?

"Give me a moment." he decided eventually, although it came out of a quiet mutter. "Just let me think." He couldn't really focus at the moment. The Angel straightened up with a sigh heading towards the door and opening it. "Allow me to take some space to think this through more." he told the other frowning still. "One of us has to." he remarked huffing, unfurling and stretching his wings. "I shall be back shortly." Arthur announced before stepping out onto the balcony and flying off into the night.

The mini demon in Alfred's arms stopped whining for a moment and just stared at the other's stunning white wings as he flew off never having seen something so nice and beautiful before. Alfred sighed as he left doing as he usually did when he wanted to really think. It wasn't like he didn't think about it himself, gosh, he was just overreacting. He glanced at the baby and then smiled a bit when he noticed he had been staring. "An Angel. They're beautiful aren't they?" he asked the kid then set him down on the counter. "Well if he doesn't like you I guess you don't have to particularly say here….I do have a home back in Hell, I could make someone take care of you when I'm not there." he said rubbing his neck again this time in frustration not really wanting to have to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

'Alfred Jr' looked at him pouting and whined a bit more and hugged his tummy starving. "Oh your hungry! Don't worry little buddy! I'll find you something!" he said smiling at him. The child looked up at him grinning happy to be getting food. He reached his little hands out and snickering as he smacked Alfred's cheeks. "Alimento futura nutrimus!(Food)"*

He didn't flinched or acknowledged the smack on his cheeks. It was mostly because compared to Alfred the kid was an ant. "What kind of food?" he asked unsure of what the baby wanted to eat. "Alimento futura nutrimus!(Food)" was the only replied he got an another smack on his cheeks. He bit his lip a bit. "Alright buddy I'll make you some yummy burgers then!" He decided then went to get out some hamburger and things for cooking.

The small child watched him grinning then looked around the place and started to eye some of the things on the counter and reached over grabbing a pepper shaker and started to unscrew it getting pepper everywhere then tossed it and laughed when it broke on the floor. He bounced a bit and started to try and knock more things down to the floor then started to frown when he noticed that they seemed to stop inches before hitting the ground and then just sit down on the floor.

He turned his head narrowing his little red eyes at Alfred sticking his tongue out at him guessing he was the cause of things not breaking. "Stultus asinum!(Stupid ass!)" he called him not liking how he was ruining all his fun. The older Demon glanced over to him and just smiled at him ignoring the name calling. "You don't know much English do you? That's alright I can teach you!"

Most demons learn Latin first, and it seemed like this little guy has seemed to learn mostly the bad part of the language. It didn't matter, he'd teach him. "Heh, well anyways I guess from now on you can call me Alfie, or Daddy. Whatever suits you well. I'm not opposed to either." he told him flipping the burgers cooking in the pan. He glanced over to 'Alfred Jr." again when he noticed him leaning over the edge of the counter looking at the things on the floor. "If you fall don't cry." he warned, letting the meat simmer. "It's your own damn fault for not sitting still."

Stared at him for a moment then stuck his tongue out at him before knocking something else down still trying to get things to break down on the floor. He frowned again when it didn't hit and just sat down like all the others. He looked back to Alfred and pointed at him grinning laughing then tossed a roll of papers at him. "Arf!" he said pronouncing his name all wrong.

Without even looking he caught it and set it down on the counter on his other side unamused by the little shits actions. He turned the stove off once the meat was cooked then put the burgers on a plate. He glanced over at 'Alfred Jr.' he was so little so he probably only needed cheese and ketchup with it. "Umm… close enough for now don't get use to it." he said setting the plate on the table. He picked the child up and then set him down in a chair then lifted a finger using it to direct everything back to where they belonged.

Looking at the food the little demon poked it for a moment then looked up at Alfred with a brow raised. "Oh Yeah I should give you a fork right!" He exclaimed laughing a bit then grabbed a fork for the baby and handed it to him then looked at him and frowned a bit. "Huh...You're a little bit too short. I guess you can sit on my lap then." He shrugged and picked him up and then sat down placing 'Alfred jr." on his lap and patted his head. "Eat up!"

He blinked then moved a bit getting a bit more comfy on his lap then looked at the fork and back to the burgers then stuck the metal utensil into it. He happily started to eat a few bites glad to have food finally. He got most of the first burger done before he drop the fork feeling sick and made a little face and held onto his tummy feeling like puking.

Alfred frowned raising a brow in confusion. "What's up little man? Don't like it?" He pushed the plate away and huffed quickly sitting him over by the sink just so if the little guy puked it would be in the sink and not on his floor. The younger demon puked into the sick and groaned not feeling well. He was still hungry but he didn't want anything that would make him sick.

"What do you eat then? Oh god please doesn't tell me you're one of those people who eat rabbit food." He already dealt with Arthur, but now this little dude too?

* * *

 *** I'm using the () to write what the Latin he's saying means. Also If you haven't figured out who "Alfred Jr." is yet you're going to find out in the next chapter or so.**


	5. Chapter 5

As he stared at the little demon he kinda felt a bit sorry for the little guy. He reached towards him patting his head gently. "Rigghhtttt, here let's uhhh….try something else. Like uhhh….Salad!?" he paused for a moment. "Ooor do you need baby food?" He frowned, getting his phone from his pocket to google it. "Well this doesn't really go for Demon babies does it? Heh, I could try buying you baby food." He suggested. Or well more like stealing baby food actually.

He used a bit of demon magic to poof one in the fridge from some where's, where he doesn't know, nor care. He took it out, opening it and then getting a small spoon. "Here try this! It's apple flavored!" He smiled at 'Alfred Jr.' the child watching him with a curious expression on his face. Alfred grinned and tried to feed the little tyke this. The baby opened his mouth taking a bite of the new food.

The older of the two watched him eat curiously watching him take the bite and swallow each time. "Is this better?" he asked. "It doesn't taste bad either does it?" He leaned against the counter a small smile on his face, the child smiling back at him liking the food since it tasted good and didn't make him feel sick. "I should start looking more things up about babies!" he exclaimed mostly for himself setting the food aside after the fourth bite. He knew absolutely nothing about them other than they're so damn cute and chubby. Looking over to the food the mini Demon reached for it and started to feed himself wanting more.

Alfred grinned when he saw him eating by himself. "Wow that was easy enough. I should probably start assembling a baby crib now!" He laughed picking the child up allowing him to bring the food with him. The younger demon didn't protest about being moved because he still had his food. He made a huge box appear and then started to kick it towards the spare room he had. "Alrighty, let's see what we have."

He set 'Alfred jr.' down once they were in the middle of the room and looked at box for a moment before taking everything out of it. He stared at the things rubbing his chin staring at all the pieces having no clue what to do. It just looked way to difficult and like a whole lot of work. "Well whatever I'll just use my magic to avoid reading." Best way to solve this problem.

The baby watched him eating his baby food curious at moment about what Alfred was doing with the box and all those pieces. he tilted his head then set the empty bottle and spoon down before moving to get up and wander freely around the room.

It was a rather big room or at least it seemed to be to him. He looked over to Alfred then noticed that some of the pieces came in boxes and started to empty the boxes looking at them. He grinned widely after a while then tossed some of the boxes at Alfred, who ignored the boxes hitting him since he was focused on assembling his crib. The baby laughed at him finding it funny and tossed a few more jumping up and down in excitement then accidentally stomped on his own little tail and instantly started to bawl.

Now that got Alfred's attentions. The blonde turned around and stared at the little chip frowning and walked over to him. "What's wrong little buddy?" he asked, picking the young demon hp and hugging him. "You okay?" he gently patted his back wiping his eyes from tears as the child continued to cry and clung onto Alfred tightly. "Are you hurt?" he asked gently pulling him back from him so he could see if he was hurting if the child was hurt.

When the baby flicked his tail slightly he whined even more from the pain. The older demon's eyes trailed to the little burnett's tail's and he sighed slightly. "You hurt your tail then?" he gently held the tail still, then placed a small kiss on it to heal it. There were many ways a demon could heal something. Kissing happened to be one of those. Now that he thought about it Demon's can do a lot of things that involve kissing. He shrugged a bit at that then smiled letting go of the little one's tail. "There! Better? Just don't be jumping around like that alright buddy."

The child nodded his head sniffling a bit then reached up and slapped Alfred's cheeks for a while. "Arf!" he replied laughing at him somewhat. Alfred closed his eyes letting him hit his cheek for a little bit but as soon as he got tired of it he grabbed the other's wrist and glared at him. "Not Arf, It's Alf." he corrected the child rolling his eyes. "Allen!" he said poking his own cheek then slapped Alfred's again just for giggles which was fun. "Oh so that's your name huh? Allen? Hm….I kinda liked Alfred Jr. More." He pouted a bit then set Allen down.

Allen nodded at him grinning widely at the older demon. When he was set down he looked around then back up at the blonde man laughing. He stuck out his tongue and pointed up at him. "Arf, Arf." he said now doing it to be mocking and smirked a bit crookedly at the grown up. "You are a little shit. What do you even do to punish kids?" Alfred asked himself letting the child do what he wanted for now, it wasn't like he couldn't fix it with magic.

He went back to finish putting the crib together while Allen watched him for a moment then noticed that the door was open and ran off to mess with things. He started off by pulling on cords and unplugging things laughing finding it funny.

"You're gonna electrocute yourself!" The older demon warned stopping what he was doing and looking it up on his phone. "Oh yeh rules and shit for one! I haven't told him the do and don'ts! Should I make a list?" he thought for a moment mumbling to himself before he finally found the result.


	6. Chapter 6

"Spanking!?" He peeked his head out the door looking for Allen then found him pulling the movies out from their cabinet and tossing them around the room. He frowned going up to the child and picked him up by his shirt holding him in front of him. Allen made a noise when he was picked up and started to kick at him somewhat not liking this.

"Listen here you little shit!" he said very unamused by his actions, okay destroying stuff was cool and fun but not when it was HIS stuff. "Do you know what a spanking us? I'm sure it won't feel nice when a superpower Is giving one. He warned. "If you even break one of our valuables, not only are you sleeping on the floor without a blanket, you'll have no dinner either." Is that how your suppose to punish kids? He wasn't sure.

Allen wasn't too happy with that and stuck his tongue out at Alfred and smacked the man's face laughing loudly. He's only three, it's not like knows a lot, and he never was very disciplined beforehand. He doesn't even know right from wrong.

The blonde growled when Allen hit his face again. He took a deep breath through his nose, pulling the little demon close into a very tight almost bone crushing hug. "You cause too much trouble." he mumbled taking him back into the bedroom. Allen blinked and squirmed in the hug kicking at him.

Alfred ignored this and just kept on holding him putting a seal on the door for good measure then created a barrier in the shape of a circle then set Allen down in the middle of it. He made sure to make it big enough so the kid could have some room to play. "Sit there until i'm done." he commanded and turned around starting to work on the finishing touches on the crib.

He crossed his arms glaring at the circle he was in not liking it one bit and pouted then started to throw a fit wanting out of it so he could mess with things. That wasn't working since Alfred was blocking out his whining by humming to himself. Allen tossed whatever was in the circle at Alfred then when he realized he was being ignored then when that also wasn't working he stretched out on the floor hitting and kicking the ground unhappily.

The older Demon managed to get the crib completely assembled and he smiled nodding to himself putting the tiny mattress inside it then stepped back to see his work. "It looks awesome!" He grinned then turned around and picked up Allen out of the circle the child stopping his fit looking up at Allen. "How do you like it?" he was asked as he was set into the crib. "I'll paint it your favorite color!" Alfred paused. "What's your favorite color?" he asked not having a clue. He frowned when he didn't get an answer. Well he was only a kid and luckily he didn't talk too much so far.

Allen was still frowning then he puffed out his cheeks very unhappy and started to pull on the crib in random places then jumped up trying to get out of the stupid thing but ended up falling down onto the mattress. "I'll have Arthur make you a blanket sometime, For now you can use mine though, I'll be right back." he said smiling and he left the room for a moment to get his black blanket.

When he came back he smiled and looked into the crib seeing Allen rolling and kicking around meaning to hit the sides of the crib not wanting to be in there, and the soft mattress making him realized how tired he was and he did not want to take a nap. Alfred noticed how tired he looked and put the fluffy skull blanket on him gently wrapping it around the child. "Alright kid, children are suppose to take naps, right?" Alfred frowned when he realized Allen probably needed a pillow too.

"NO!" He screamed thrashing around on the bed and tried hitting Alfred. He didn't want to nap; he didn't like the idea of taking a nap. He didn't care if he was tired he wanted to stay up. He crawled out of the blanket and tried to toss it out of the crib frowning. The blonde man frowned at him catching the blanket. "But you're so tired sweetheart!" he grinned making him lay back down on his back then started to tickle his sides and blew on his belly as punishment.

Allen frowned more trying to kick and hit at him but he couldn't help laughing a bit and slightly curl up into a little ball his tail wiggling. When Alfred stopped the child frowned and then got up holding onto the crib railings bouncing trying not to fall back down since he didn't want to nap. Alfred watched and sighed frowning a bit.

"Well if you're not gonna nap then I am." He stated picking Allen up carrying the child to his and Arthur's room with him. Allen frowned at this and tried to get free wanting nothing to do with napping, his attempts all failing. The much older Demon crawled into bed holding onto Allen with an iron grip not wanting the child to run off and cause trouble or hurt himself.

With Alfred laying down to sleep Allen tried moving around again he even tried hitting the man's some and biting him but nothing seemed to work and after a bit his own tiredness got to him. He laid his head down on the blondes chest yawning somewhat ending up taking a nap anyhow.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur wasn't sure how long he ended up spending on that roof. He'd been sat there with his eyes closed, trying to block out the world for a short while whilst he tried to think _. I can't believe he'd rush into it like this without consulting me!_ Arthur didn't want children, and it wasn't just for his own reasons. He and Alfred were in a lot of danger already; wouldn't bringing a child into the mix put them at risk, too? Of course, that wasn't the only reason, but Arthur was trying to focus on the positive sides as well.

One of them had to think about this properly. He could see where Alfred was coming from, of course, and perhaps the child idea wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the danger factor. It was one thing when two adults decided to put themselves at risk, but when they dragged a child into it, too? _Then again, I suppose his previous situation was no better, perhaps even worse._

With a sigh, Arthur straightened up into a standing position, rubbing his temples slightly with a long huff of breath. He wasn't sure what his decision was, but he felt like he ought to return. Perhaps seeing how the two were faring would help him settle his choice. He appeared back to the apartment, only to find it empty. Arthur frowned, calling out and beginning to wander around - when he saw it.

Upon entering the bedroom, his eyes landed upon the two of them, cuddling up together and asleep on the bed. And, as good as Arthur may be at being apathetic, he couldn't help the sudden burst of feelings as a slow yet brilliant smile spread across his features, and he knew what his choice would be. It seemed cruel to wake them, however, so, after a few moments of leaning against the door frame and just watching them, he turned away and headed towards the kitchen, leaving them still sleeping. Perhaps he'd surprise them with breakfast when they woke up.

After about another hour or so Alfred woke up yawning quietly. He laid there for a moment thinking about a few things and Arthur a smile etched a crossed his lips. Soon he gently moved Allen off his chest onto the bed where he tucked him in. He knew the little brat would cause trouble when he woke up so he decided to lock the door when he left the room. He could fix any damage the kid managed to do to the room.

He wandered into the kitchen then noticed Arthur. The blonde engrossed in a book reading a chapter on 'Teaching your child how to be accepting' so he really didn't noticed that the other was up let alone staring at him. They had such a limited amount of time to learn how to be parents and he wanted to learn as much as he could in that time.

When Alfred wrapped his arms around his waist he jumped slamming the book shut before he realized who it was. "Alfred!" He exclaimed, placing the book on the counter and quickly exchanging his surprised expression for a grumpy one. "Don't sneak up on me like that." He lectured. The Demon wasn't really remorseful and the fact that he was scared was amusing to him. "Oh yeah sorry about that." Except he really wasn't sorry at all. "No you're not." He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest stubbornly.

A grinned tugged on the Demon's lips as he went to glance over at the book. "So whatcha reading there?" he asked his chin gently rested on his shoulder changing the subject. "Nothing," he replied quickly making the book vanish into thin air. After a moment Alfred tugged the Angel along, urging him to come back to the bedroom since he didn't want to leave the little guy along for long.

Alfred nodded his head slightly. "I was wondering….," He started, "if you could do me a solid? Like uhh…make a blanket? One of those fluffy ones?" he asked kissing his ear in and attempt to bribe him into doing it. "What?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows and trying to pretend that he wasn't just a bit flattered that Alfred had chosen his knitting skills over some shop-bought thing. "Well…I suppose." He muttered.

"Oh Awesome!" He wanted Arthur to make it because homemade blankets where special and he'd always wanted one so he decided that his new kid should have one as well. Arthur resisting the slight urge to smile as he stopped outside of the bedroom door. "How is he?"

"He's asleep still…" He paused for a moment, "I think." He added. "Then we ought to leave him to it," he replied in a hushed voice, as if he didn't want to risk waking the boy. "Uhh what if he wakes up and starts messing with shit?" He asked, letting go of his waist once they were at the door.

"Well, I assume we'd hear it," Arthur replied bluntly. He didn't want to wake the boy up, especially if this was the last bit of peace they'd get before he went to sleep again. The other blonde frowned a bit at him then changed the subject. "So I was thinking that we could keep him here for a few days a week and he could also live at my mansion in hell on days he's not here. I could hire people to take care of him and stuff." Arthur sighed, shaking his head. "No, Alfred, if we're going to take care of a child then we're going to do it properly. We can't just put him away when we decide that we don't want to look after him."

He supposed every once in awhile - that would be healthy for all of them - but not as often as every week. "No - I will stay here when you can't." Arthur might not be the best parent, hell, he might not have even wanted a child, but if he was going to be a parent then he was going to be a proper one. "Are you sure that's alright? It'd be a lot less risky doing it that way..." He stated, leaning against the door.


	8. Chapter 8

After a while Allen woke up yawning a bit. The mini Demon sat up stretching some then rubbed his little eyes for a while before glancing around the room and noticing that Alfred was gone. He titled his then got up standing on the bed and looked around again. He took a few steps forwards on the bed then blinked a smirk appearing on his lips as he laughed jumping on the bed.

He laughed louder the more he jumped around having a lot of fun not really watching where he was jumping since he was just jumping around aimlessly. He didn't take long until he ended up jumping too close to the edge of the bed and stumbled off hitting the floor hard and started to cry loudly.

Being so close to the door they were able to hear him crying. Alfred sighed to himself and started to open the door. "Looks like the little shit's awake now." He chuckled and motioning for Arthur to follow him into the room. The angel nodded his head at him. _Oh dear, it seemed to be awake._ He thought to himself as he followed the slightly taller blonde into the room and sited on the edge of the bed.

Allen sat on the floor by the bed crying and rubbing his eyes his lip cut opening from biting it as he landed on the hardwood floor. Alfred stared at him for a moment Arthur shaking his head lightly as the he was picked up by the man. "What did I tell ya? If you jump around like some kind of wild best you're gonna get hurt little dude." He told him.

He rolled his eyes a bit the child still crying in his arms. "Now where did you hurt yourself this time" he asked rolling his eyes slightly as he sat down on the bed next to Arthur placing the child onto his lap. Alfred just hugged the mini demon coddling him for a bit the child still crying for the most part. "Labrum aliquid cruoris ostendatur.(My lip is bleeding)" He whined before looking up at the grown Demon holding him.

He sighed a bit again messing up the kid's hair. "Why don't we get that all fixed up an' better." He said to him going to help when he suddenly he was being called and it seemed like it was really important. He looked at Allen. "I'm sorry little dude but I really gotta go." He told him setting him down next to the angel. "Be good 'for Artie kay!" he told him before vanishing leaving the child in Arthur's very capable hands.

"Alfred, wa-…bloody hell." He said then looked over to Allen the child sniffling and looking up at him with red puffy eyes. It was right then that he realized he was completely unsure of what to do, despite having read the chapter on it at least three times. It seemed that no book could have prepared him for parenthood.

"Um….What happened?" he asked softly even though it was quite obvious the child was being reckless and fell off the bed, still it never hurt to ask. He was thankful that at least the child wasn't badly injured. "Pavimento stupri ledo me **.** (The fucking floor hit me)" He told him. He didn't really noticed the child's foul language, but sighed a little just now noticing the bleeding cut on the little demon's lip. Arthur gently ran his thumb along the boy's lips, muttering a healing spell in Latin that he technically didn't need to say out loud, but he hoped the child might just learn it. If he was going to be as much trouble as Arthur thinks he's going to be the kid ought to learn it, well that is if demon children had healing powers.

The small demon blinked listing to him as he uttered the healing spell. He moved one of his hands up poking his lip then smirked happily when it was all healed then looked up at the Angel. Arthur couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight then quickly stopped once he realized that he was. Not a moment later another realization popped into his head and he ended up frowning. He didn't even know his own son's name, although he was almost positive that Alfred had probably already tried to name the boy.

He would be rather surprised if the child has been around for who knows how many years without a name. "May I ask your name?" he asked the child. Allen reached up and smacked his cheeks like he would do to Alfred and laughed finding it funny. "Allen!" he replied to him still laughing. Arthur scowled at the boy, but tried to stay patient. _He's only a child; you don't need to exorcise him._ "Allen?" he asked, although he'd head him perfectly well.

Kept on smacking his cheeks then squashed his cheeks together laughing still very amused by this not effected by the other's scowling one bit. Why should he be? The little demon nodded his head hearing his name being spoken. "Yes!" he replied still messing with the Angel's cheeks. "Well I'm Arthur, but I suppose you ought to call me…Dad?" that sounded extremely weird. He wasn't sure that Alfred had asked the boy to call him either. "How old are you, Allen?"

"Arfwhur~" he said laughing more than blinked. "Tres (Three?)" He said more like asking Arthur how old he was because he didn't seem to sound so sure himself. He smiled again and then continued to mess with his cheeks. He shook his head at him. "No, no, if you must use my real name then you must pronounce it properly. Ar- _thur_." Well a maybe-three year old was better then not knowing at all.

Allen continued to smack his cheeks and there was really only so long that Arthur could stand being slapped. Eventually, he just grabbed his wrist with one hand, and held them still. "That's quite enough of that. Now then what has…" how should he refer to Alfred in front of Allen? "Daddy said to you?" He said after a moment of thought.

The child pouted when Arthur grabbed his wrists so he couldn't play with his cheeks anymore. He stuck his tongue out to him to show his dislike of the action and moved around some. He moved his hands away then pointed at him. "Arf-whur." He said then smirked proudly at the blonde man then raised a little brown brow at him. "Daddy? Arf, Arf?" he asked wondering if Arthur was talking about the other man.

The Angel gritted his teeth. " _Ar-thur_." he growled folding his arms then huffed faintly. "Oh, is that what you're calling him." It was more of a statement then a question his eyebrows raised. "Yes, what did he say to you whilst I was gone?" Arthur asked curiously, wondering if Alfred had done something sensible for once, like laid down some house rules.


	9. Chapter 9

"Arf-whur" he smirked and started to get off the bed. The blonde man gave the boy his best morally-superior glare. "Ar-thur. Thur." He said teeth still gritted. Allen laughed before coping what Alfred had said "Intermitti vel parum shits somnum in area cum nullum convivium(No break things or little shits sleep on the floor with no dinner.)" He said then started to wonder around the room pulling thing out from where they go and moving them around, "Et adepto spankings (and they get spankings)" He added on after a moment rearranging the room.

Arthur didn't protest to the first rule, as he basically agreed as well as having ideas for other potential criteria that would equate to Allen having to sleep on the floor as a punishment. "No bad behavior, either." He told him, getting up and following him around, snatching the thing back and putting them where they belonged. "Spankings?" He repeated, raising his eyebrows then shrugged. "We may have to discuss that one."

He pouted when the Angel put the stuff he was moving back where they went. He stuck his tongue out at him. " Malum Arf-whur (Bad Arf-whur.)" He said mocking him at this point. The little demon tilted his head looking up at him flicking his little tail somewhat. Arthur frowned; the little shit was just making fun of him now. He decided to go all 'Military angel' and revealed his large white wings, arching them over his head in a manner that wasn't quite threatening, but wasn't far off.

Generally, Angels did it to Demons to show dominances. He'd tried it on Alfred several times, it never seemed to work, but then again Allen was a lot younger. Allen blinked at him when he arched his wings falling down for a moment and just sat there on the ground looking up at him. "Al-lenny." The Angel half-cooed still glaring, it was an odd concoction, trying to think of something equally ridiculous.

The little brown haired demon frowned at the name. "No Al-lenny!" he yelled growling a bit unhappily at the name. Arthur folded his arms his nose in the air. "Well, your Al-lenny for as long as I'm Arf-whur." He told him childishly. Allen frowned more staring up at the Angel then at his wings and smirked getting up and very quickly pulling one of the feathers within his reach.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something else, but ended up yelling out in pain instead. "You fucking –argh!" he cursed, about to grab hold of the child but it was too late Allen had already dived beneath the bed hugging onto the feather. Bloody hell it had literally felt like having a clump of hair pulled out.

The child stayed put under the bed as far away from the blonde as he could get. "Oi!" the Brit yelled laying on his stomach trying to grab the kid. Eventually he caught hold of his shoulder and started to drag him out Allen frowning when he was caught and thrashed around in the other's hold wanting to be let go and holding onto the feather with an iron grip. He wasn't going to let the Angel have it back since it was so soft, nice and pretty and he really liked it.

The Angel straightened up until he was kneeling and closer to the boy's' eye-level picking him up a bit before giving the child a shake the mini demon growling at him. "You Idiot!" he exclaimed folding his wings away. "That bloody hurt you..you.." Arthur's next words were several garbled curses, "-Wanker," he finished, scowling. Allen trashed around hugging the feather tighter not wanting to let it go. It was his now.

The man moved to snatch the feather away, but the boy just looked so happy with it, he wasn't sure if he wanted to, even if Allen was a complete idiot for pulling it out. In the end he gave him a vigorous shake before releasing him, essentially dropping him somewhat. "Don't do that again!"

The little brunette made a little squeaking noise when he was dropped and started to cry burying his face into the feather as he whined. He really wasn't that hurt, but he wanted to make Arthur feel bad for dropping him. "Oh, that hurt didn't it?" he asked snarkily. "You're the one who bloody hurt _me!_ "

How would Allen like it if Arthur had pulled his tail? He refused to apologized: letting him keep the feather at all should make up for any apology. Angel feathers had the magical property of wish granted. Oh but Arthur has no intention of telling Allen that. He'd have to figure it out himself.

Allen kept on fake crying for a while and when he saw it wasn't working he just sniffled and pulled the feather down some so the blonde could see his eyes and gave him puppy dog eyes looking super sad. The Angel wasn't about to relent. He simply stared at him with and unimpressed frown. "I think you'll find that won't work on me." He said shortly standing up and folding his arms over his chest.

The little demon then stood up upset that Arthur wasn't giving in. He looked around the room then grabbed a tie. "Hey!" the Brit exclaimed when he saw one of his favorites ties being picked up and was about to march over when Allen came back anyways. The child held the tie up to him smirking. "Ligabis ad caput penna (Tie feather to head.)" He said wanting him to do that for him since he was having trouble doing it himself.

"You're forgetting the magic word," he said irritable, determined to teach Allen some manners. "And an apology," he added beneath his breath. Allen frowned at him still holding the tie up to him. " Daddy vinculum caput? (Daddy tie on head?)" He asked again then smiled at him nicely trying to get him to do what he wanted and stood on his tip toes holding the tie up higher.

The Angel grinned, so pleased to hear 'daddy' that the min demon's tactic almost worked. Almost. "The _other_ magic word," he replied strictly, shaking his head at him. Arthur leant back slightly, to show that he had no intention of doing what Allen asked until he at least got a 'please', if not a 'sorry'. "Come on, you must know it." He added, his tone almost mocking.

The little brunette some at him and sunk his head lowering his hand to his side dropping the tie unhappily not having a clue what Arthur wanted from him. He plopped down to the ground curling his tail up around him and just hugged the tie and feather disappointed.

Arthur frowned back although his was mostly just confused. He'd assumed that Allen would continue to mock, not give up. He knelt down to his eye level, peering at him. "Do you understand what I mean?" he asked curiously. He'd feel almost bad if Allen really didn't know any manners, but then again, he wouldn't.

Looking up at him the child head the tie up towards the Angel again. "Daddy?" he asked him tilting his head. He just thought he wanted him to say Daddy, he didn't know of any other magic words. He tried to think then said. "Arthur?" was that the magic word?

It felt a little odd being fluttered by the title. Not the sort of flutters he got when Alfred spoke to him, but a different kind that gave him an inexplicable feeling of happiness. "Yes Allen?" he asked, smiling despite himself. Reaching out he took the tie and feather from him beginning to sort out the head-attire that Allen apparently wanted.

Allen smirked at him when he went to sort out the head gear he wanted with the tie and feather. "The magic work is please." Arthur told the boy. "You should use it when you ask for something." "Quaeso(Please?)" He said copying what he said and snickered uncurling his tail flicking it around behind him happy to have gotten what he wanted.

Sighed as if this were a chore. "Seeing as you asked so nicely…" He said, and proceeded to tie the feather around his head, wondering is this counted as cultural appropriation. Oh Well. "Now I expect you to use 'please' everytime you ask for something." He told him with a slight frown.


End file.
